Snow Dragon
Snow dragons are distant cousins of icists, although these dragons don't resemble icists too much. Instead of being categorized as wyrms, these companions are thought to be true dragons. Other dragons certainly welcome them among them, but snow dragons fear their fire, and find it easier to make friendships with icists. Like icists, snow dragons possess the most interesting power of being able to change into snow. They are able to do so in a blink of an eye, and mimic the textures of surrounding snow, be it fluffy or icy. Though this skill could make them valuable spies, snow dragons use it mostly for fun; surprising their magi by appearing when least expected. Younger dragons find it very amusing to sneak into villages and entertain children by startling them. If a snow dragon is in its non-corporeal form and is accidentally made into a snow fort, it doesn't harm them. Instead, the individual snowflakes will slowly regroup, and the dragon will burst into form, shocking anyone nearby. As summer approaches, though, these companions start to lose their powers, until they decide to migrate. At the end of winter, these companions travel north to the Arkene, and avoid the summer months. They have extreme hatred for warm temperatures, as heat makes them quite ill. As soon as the end of fall approaches and the first storms fall, these creatures make their way back to The Keep, ushering in colder seasons. Egg This is a snowball. Snowballs are great. Hatchling Unless one keeps a sharp eye on their snow dragon hatchling, they'll lose it in a matter of moments. These little ones love to sleep in snowbanks, where they blend in perfectly and are impossible to spot. Once they have aged a bit, these little ones find exploring more interesting than sleep, and are easier to find. These excitable beasts love to explore every bit of the castle, although they tend to remain outdoors, away from the heat of fires. Snow dragon hatchlings are usually down by the frozen lake, playing with icist hatchlings and sliding about. Unlike their playmates, snow dragons don't like to get wet, and would much prefer creating tunnels through the snow than go swimming. Adult As snow dragons age, they grow quite large. Sometimes they are mistaken for giants pile of snow, and are quite annoyed to be stepped on. For this reason, fully grown snow dragons prefer to spend their time in the forests and mountains, away from the busy castle. Most of these companions nest along the top of mountains, where snow is thickest and the air is frigid. Snow dragons have most interesting nests: they almost resemble snow forts, but are ringed with massive icicles to ward off any predators. Adult dragons are not known to wander very far, but remain close to their homes. They have no need to hunt, but gather strength from the cold and snow. After a snow dragon has reached one year in age, they generally take mates. Snow dragons tend to mate for life, as do most magical creatures. There appear to be no differences between genders, as far as magi can tell, although females tend to be more aggressive and show more skill when using magic. The older a snow dragon is, the better it can use its powers. This does not necessarily mean that the companion becomes stronger – more that they simply grow wiser. A snow dragon hatchling may not think beyond showering its enemies in a violent snow storm, exhausting itself. An older dragon would know many tricks, and save its energy. Smothering a fire of one's enemy, for example, or confusing them by making paths that lead nowhere. Anyone searching for a snow dragon usually turn back in defeat, ignorant of the fact that the dragon is only a few feet away. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 285 * Obtained from Remy's Inn for 100 during April Fool's 2012 * Released: April 1, 2012 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Damien * Each user received 10 snowballs at the beginning of the April Fool's fight in 2012. They were also available for 100 at Remy's Inn. When a user threw a snowball at another user, the other user would keep it. The maximum amount of snowballs one user could gather was 30. * When Snow Dragon eggs were given out, they were initially frozen and labelled as "snowballs". On April 2, all snowballs in circulation were changed to snow dragon eggs and unfrozen. Remy's Inn also stopped selling them. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Special Category:April Fool Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Dragons Category:Ice